


Hole in the Wall

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [1]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hole in the Wall

Leaning on doorway, you cocked an eyebrow at Bruce taking another shot. “It’s a good thing I’m not drinking tonight.” You teased him.

He licked his lips as he swallowed before looking at you. “You driving?” He asked.

“Clearly. There’s no way in hell you are. You wreck another car and your dad will murder you.” You sighed.

He snorted, reaching for another drink to pour. “As if you’d care.” He downed it quickly.

“Well, yeah, then I wouldn’t see that pretty face anymore.” You muttered.

He arched a brow at you, shrugging. “I’d be fine. This car has an autopilot mode or something.” The last thing he wanted was to be pitied.

“Fine. I won’t show you this little hole in the wall place I found with the best food ever.” You smirked.

He hummed. “The best? According to?”

“Me. And Kyle.” You mentioned the only friend the pair of you had in common.

He smirked just slightly. “Well if Kyle agrees.” He shrugged. “What are we waiting for, let’s go!”

You stood, holding out your hand. “Keys. Unless you’re fine with my car. Not as fancy. Don’t know if it’s Wayne approved.” You smirked back. “Not all of us are spoiled.”

He laughed under his breath, shaking his head. “Spoiled doesn’t always mean rich.” He reached into his pockets.

“Your folks are so past rich they lapped it.” You teased, taking the keys from him. “Mine? Had to save for a year to pay for half of my used car.”

“Least you can say you earned it.” He followed you. “Even used.” He scrunched his face up for a second. That wasn’t a term that he was used to using.

“We can’t all have month old cars, Bruce.” You nudged him, making him stumble slightly. “I’ve had the same car since I turned 17.”

“Gross.” He muttered. “Seems so boring.” He noted as the two of you made your way back through the party. “I don’t even think I’ve owned the same shirt that long.” He admitted, making you roll your eyes as you found Kyle to tell him the pair of you were leaving.

“Man, did you drink too fast again?” Kyle clapped Bruce on the back. “Gotta pace yourself. You know that.”

“I don’t think he knows the meaning of that sentence.” You grinned. “Gonna bring him to the Hole in the Wall.”

Kyle narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Lucky. You better enjoy your damn self. Get out of this mopey shit.” He motioned to his whole body. “Get my best friend back to his usual self.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I’m not mopey.” His tone was definitely in mopey range.

You chuckled. “Okay, Mr. Emo.”

“Mhmm.” Kyle nodded. “Get him an extra shake.” He winked at you. “You’re in good hands, Brucey.” Kyle dodged a smack from him. “Hey, I trust her.”

“Apparently a lot.” Bruce grumbled. “Let’s go.” He huffed.

* * *

“How can you be seen in this?” He asked, slouching in the seat.

“This is all I’ve been seen in. You get used to it.” You flicked his arm. “Relax, it’s dark out.” You teased. “And pretty much everyone is back at the party.”

“Hopefully everyone.” He glanced around as you entered a street he wasn’t familiar with.

“Is it the car you don’t want to be seen with- or me?” You glanced at him. “Truth, please. I’m a big girl.” You said somewhat playfully.

He chuckled slightly. “The car. You at least have a better choice in appearance than your car choices.”

You shook your head. “Well, thanks. I think?” You were never sure what a compliment was with him. “I know what’s her face used to wear top brand stuff.” You shrugged. “Figured you’d be more into that.”

His jaw set slightly. “I’m sure after all this she was just in it for show. Probably just liked me buying her that stuff as you call it.” He said bitterly. “Clearly since she’s already banging one of the Johnson twins.”

That made you shudder. “Gross.”

“Glad I’m not the only one who thinks so.” He sighed.

“I don’t even like being within a couple feet of them, honestly.” You admitted.

“Even though they’re half as rich as me?” Which said a lot.

You chuckled. “They could be the richest people in the world, and I would still avoid them.” You told him. “I don’t know where they’ve been!”

That got a laugh out of him. “And you know where I’ve been?” He glanced at you.

“Despite being a brat...you’re a lot more selective in who you sleep with. Or at least that’s what it seems like. I hear about them sleeping with multiple people in one night. All the time.” You explained. “You? I could count the names I’ve heard on one hand.” You sounded impressed.

He blinked. “You called me a brat.” He sounded shocked at that.

“That’s all you got from that?!” You looked at him as you parked. “Has no one ever called you that before?”

He shook his head. “Probably behind my back.” He shrugged. “Never to my face.”

“Well I’m happy to be some type of first for you.” You teased before getting out. “Welcome to the Hole in the Wall, Bruce!”

He blinked at the building as he closed the car door. “The name suits it.” He told you.

You chuckled and tugged him in by his elbow. “And nothing is over $20!”

“ _Nothing_?” He said surprised.

“Nothing!” You grinned. “I come here with Kyle sometimes, and combined...with drinks? We pay like $40. If that.”

He let out a breath. “I’m gonna be the most expensive thing in here.” That made you laugh and he raised an eyebrow at you.

“I didn’t know you were for sale.” You smirked at him.

“Why, you interested?” He smirked back.

You shoved at him with a tint. “You wish, rich boy.” You teased as you led him in.

“You couldn’t afford me anyway.” He looked around, feeling out of his element. “And neither could everyone here if they pooled together their money.”

You snorted and pushed him into a booth. “So humble.” You shook your head as someone came over to greet you.

Bruce looked over at the waitress, feeling weird as she seemed to be laughing at how uncomfortable he looked. “What can I start you guys with?” She glanced between the pair of you.

“A couple of milkshakes to start?” You smiled. “Chocolate, okay?” You looked at him.

He swallowed when he looked at you and nodded. “Yeah.”  

You nodded and glanced at her. “And maybe one of this appetizer tasters?” You suggested.

“You got it. Should only be a few.” She smiled and rushed to put it through the back. As soon as she was near the others, she was quick to tell them that Bruce Wayne was there. On a date. It wasn’t long before people began looking over and grinning or whispering.

Bruce sighed and stared at the table. “Doesn’t even take five minutes for people to talk.” He grumbled.

You shrugged. “Fuck ‘em.” You played with one of the salt shakers.

“Easy for you to say.” He shot back.

“How can you let them get to you? You’ve dealt with it your whole life. You’d think by now you know it doesn’t matter what they say. Right? I mean, you know the truth about your life. Who cares what they say?”

His dark eyes locked on yours. “You gonna be saying that when there’s rumors we’re sleeping together?”

You shrugged. “It’s not really an insult.” You said honestly. He stared at you in shock. “What?” You blushed. “Not expecting that?”

“No.” He said easily. “I thought it’d gross you out or something.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Didn’t think you’d like being associated with a rich boy.”

“Believe it or not, you’re not the worst rich boy in the city.” You half teased.

That made him laugh as the waitress brought out your drinks. “Those are huge!” He said quickly. “How much are these?” He tilted his head at you.

“Two for six usually. Or $3.50 for one.” You smiled. “Depends.” You watched his face, very amused.

“Wow.” He said softly, easily taking a gulp of it. “This is so good!”

You laughed and brightened as he seemed to enjoy himself. It was refreshing to see. He really had been moping lately and you were happy to break that for a moment. “how about we order food?” You teased.

“I trust your judgement. Feel free to double whatever you’re having.” He mumbled, mouth filled with shake.

You ordered you both a double bacon cheeseburger with fries. “Hopefully it lives up to your rich pallet.” You teased.

He chuckled. “I had cheap alcohol at the party, didn’t I?” He teased right back.

“Got the job done.” You grinned. You were pleasantly surprised things were going well. It wasn’t like the two of you were the best of friends. You were only connected by Kyle.

“My stuff could get the job done faster.” He noted.

“And yet, you were ‘slumming’ ot?” You flicked his arm again.

“I know. I’ve must’ve really hit an all time low.” He chuckled almost weakly.

You gave him a sad smile. “Breakups are the worst. I had one about 6 months ago.”

He arched a brow. “You dated somebody?”

“That hard to believe?” You chuckled slightly. “Yeah, nearly a year.”

“I just...never saw him.” He shrugged. “That's all.”

You nodded. “He was always working or studying.” You shrugged. “supposedly.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Was he a jerkwad?”

“Looking back, oh yeah.” You shrugged. “Yours sounded like one too…” You Mused.

“I’d use a more intense word than that.” He chuckled. “But I'll be a gentleman.”

You chuckled. “You really are one though. Aren’t you? Deep down.” You stirred your shake with your straw.

Bruce glanced down for a moment before looking at you. “Don’t tell my secret.” He smirked slightly.

You giggled at that. “I won't.”

He grinned for a second. “Did Kyle ever meet your jerkwad of an ex?”

“Yeah, at my birthday last year.” You shrugged. “Kyle said he didn’t really like him but since I did, he just settled for meeting him the one time.” You explained.

“That’s Kyle.” He nodded. “What’s your type, then? Nerdy?”

You thought for a moment. “As long as they can treat me with respect, and make me laugh...I don’t really have one.”

He looked surprised for a moment. “I thought everyone had a type.” He admitted. “I’ve never heard someone say they didn’t.”

“I would rather judge a person for their character, over their ‘stereotype’.” You shrugged.

He tapped his fingers on the table. “You’re something else.” He chuckled softly.

“Is that a bad thing?”

He looked almost shy. “No. Not bad.” He shrugged a shoulder, looking as the waitress came over.

She placed your baskets of food down. “Refills on shakes?” She asked.

“I’ll just have a Coke, thanks.” You chuckled.

“I, however, would love a refill.” He smiled at her. “Thanks.”

“Coming right up.” She grabbed his glass.

You motioned to his plate. “So, that look like it’ll appease sir Wayne?” You teased.

“Can’t judge it by its looks.” He grinned before taking a large bite, followed by a groan. “Oh, damn.”

You smirked proudly and ate some of your own. Licking your lips, you giggled as he was devouring the burger. “Don’t make yourself sick!”

“But it’s so great!” He said between bites. “This is amazing. I need to meet the chef.” He nodded.

“He’d probably be starstruck.” You joked. “And I believe in places like this, they’re called ‘cooks’.” You pointed at him with a fry before tossing it in your mouth.

“Forgive me for my lack of Hole in the Wall knowledge.” He chuckled. “You’re a good teacher.” He winked.

You blushed just slightly. “Not often I get to teach a guy like you.” You said shyly. “I expected you to tell me to ‘fuck off’ when I wanted to get you out of there.”

“I’m not that mean. Most of the time.” He shrugged. “Not for you.” Her said easily, as if that was the most natural thing to him.

“I feel special.” You teased.


End file.
